Gossip Girl
by GaabiiandTuty
Summary: AU. Nothing else will be the same at Hogwarts East High with the return of Ginevra Weasley. And while there is pride, mystery and gossip involved, she won't escape.


**Disclaimer: **We don't belong neither Harry Potter nor Gossip Girl. We just have fun reinventing them.

**Hello everyone !**

**This is our first fanfic in english. We are from Brazil, so english it's not our first language, don't be cruel with us. We hope you enjoy our fanfic as the people in our country do.**

**Don't forget to review !**

**xoxo Tuty and Gabby**

**PS:** This story is not like the Gossip Girl books or serie, we just used the main idea.

XxXxX

**Chapter One: What goes around, comes around**

**Spotted: Ginevra Weasley in New York grand central station.**

**Looks like someone is back.**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

XxXxX

Draco just read the massage on his cell phone and with a quick move, he closed it. He was in his duplex with his best friend.

The years had made him well. He was tall, with short hair and no gel. The most important of all? A body to die for (thanks to football).

- Dude, did you rec...- started Zabini, who was at his side at the moment.

Zabini had short dark brown hair and emerald eyes. He also had a great body.

- I already know Blaise.- answered Draco, with a serius expression, before his friend ended the topic.

- The classes starts tomorrow.- commented Blaise.

- So we have to hope that she will not return to Hogwarts east high.- he said gruffly, sitting on the couch and ascending a Marlboro cigarette.

XxXxX

- Virginia Weasley can't be back! - Nicole shouted angry after reading the message from inside of her room.

She was a brunette with straight hair, tall and extremely thin. Her eyes were almost black. And her breasts were too large (thanks to the silicone) and had almost no ass.

- And who cares about her anyway? - Asked Giovanna

The girl was of average height and blonde curly hair. She had curves in proportion to her body. But she wasn't so thin.

- Are you stupid or what Gio? Don't you see that she will ruin everything Nicole built for herself? - Yasmin asked angrily while polishing her nails.

Yasmin family was Japanese, so she inherited slanted eyes and straight

black hair. Was short and had black eyes.

- No, she won't. I will finish that redhead bitch if she tries.- said Nicole poisonous.

XxXxX

- Did you see it Luna? My sister has returned .- said Ron scared. He, the blonde, Harry and Hermione sat in the living room of his duplex taking a few drinks.

The redhead was tall and with an athletic body.

- After all this time without giving any sign of life .- Lovegood said with some bitterness in her voice

Luna continued with her mid air flown ever. But definitely had changed: it was slightly high, with silky blond hair that went to a little above her waist and sharp curves.

- She shouldn't have left that way ...- whispered Harry

The boy was with a shorter hair, grew a bit and developed a great body.

- What about what she been doing for all this time? .- commented Hermione, getting a drink from the table

The Granger was the most changing. She had a treatment to smooth her hair permanently. Still low but much more well kept. Curves acquired with the practice of ballet.

- I think we'll know real soon .- said the redhead seeing his iPhone vibrate.

XxXxX

The cream walls, the big four-poster bed in marble with gold accents, each frame, everything exactly as she remembered having left a year ago.

Ginevra Weasley finally returned home, sat on her bed, where were her friends? Her brother?

She went out of bed and walked through her door, she followed the marble corridor with her feet on the floor until she stopped in front of her brother's room.

Hand on the doorknob. A cold in the belly. Why he didn't come to see her? Was it for being angry with her? She opened the door, the unmistakable smell of wood, impeccably dressed, which meant empty.

- MOTHER! - Yelled the redhead while walking down stairs to the kitchen of the mansion where her mother used to be.

Even with all the luxury, she still had some quirks.

- Mom?

- Mrs. Weasley went out with your father, miss. - Said one of the maids.

- Where did they go? - " What was her name? "

- To an art event, miss.

- Do you know where my brother is? - " But damn it! what is the name ..."

- Which one?

- Ronald. - "Of course, you idiot, you have 5 siblings she has no obligation to know wich one was"

- Must be in his Duplex, miss. - " How annoying this 'miss' thing is, and why I can't remember her name? "

- Duplex?

- Yes, miss.

" Damn! Why I can't remember her name? I can't been away that much. "

" If I don't leave now, I will freak out. "

- Okay, thank you .. er ... thanks. - After that, the redhead ran to her room, and grabbed her purse and her Channel scarpins pair of Dolce & Gabanna and met the streets of New York, needing air.

XxXxX

Ron opened the cell phone and swallowed

_WHERE ARE YOU? meet me in the ice cream shop near Malfoy's Mansion. We need to talk. kisses Ginny  
_  
- It's her.- the redhead murmured.

- What she wants? - Hermione asked curiously.

- None of your business, Granger .- said Ron, gruffly.

- Jerk! - the girl scream indignantly

- I'll have to leave you alone, but I'll come back as soon as I can .- Weasley said rising from the couch and going to the elevator

- But Ron, you didn't told..- Harry began, but couldn't finish the sentence, since the redhead had already entered the elevator.

- I bet it was Ginevra .- Luna commented.

- And to think how she made the poor Ron suffer and he still goes after her...- pronounced the brunette

- I hope she tells ..- Harry began to talk more was interrupted

- Harry, do you really think she will tell us something?! - Luna shouted angry. - She gave no sign of life since she left all of us here like idiots! - she continued.- And to think she was my best friend ..- Tears now invaded her eyes- left me here alone...-sobbed.

- You have us, Luna. - Hermione said, trying to reassure her.

- It's not the same thing. - said the blonde, still sobbing.

XxXxX

- Draco, is the fourth cigarette you smoke dude, stop it! - Blaise said getting the pack of black cigarettes near the blonde who looked away thoughtfully.

- And who are you to worry? Narcisa Malfoy? - The blond spoke sarcastically - Actually don't think she would care.

- Stop talking shit you idiot. - Replied Zabini throwing a pillow at Malfoy, but it stumbled on the whiskey bottle spilling the rest on the carpet of the room.

- And I'm the idiot ? - spoke the blonde laughing

- It hitted you before, so it got your idiocy and then went to the top of the bottle. - The other replied, laughing more. - Raise your butt from the couch and let's go to the cigar point, I can't begin classes fully on, and say the guy who brings things from Argentina is back there.

It was enough to raise the blonde, put his phone in his pocket and walk toward the door, but not before shouting - SOMEONE HAS TO CLEAN THINGS HERE IN THE ROOM.

The return of Ginevra Weasley definitely ask for a bundle of marijuana.

XxXxX

- Hello girls. - said Pansy Parkinson with a smirk, entering Nicole's room.

- Look who arrived. - said Nicole also malicious.

- Did you know SHE was back? - Asked Parkinson ascending a cigarette.

- Don't talk about that cow. - grumbled Nicky, throwing herself on the bed.

- Nicole stops being stupid.- Pansy said.- she will not do anything.

- How do you know? - Asked Yasmin

- Because are the others that are going to act. - replied the brunette with a wicked smile.

- How? Explain it. - asked Giovanna

- Do you really thought that when she appears tomorrow in school everybody would fall at her feet? - Asked Pansy, giving another drag on her cigarette. - It will never happen! She won't ever again be what she was before.

- It makes sense .- Nicole said taking a cigarette from the bag of Pansy and ascending.- If she comes back will be suicide.- said, taking a drag from the cigarette.- And I would love to watch it.- completed with a mischievous smile.

XxXxX

Ginny walked the hot streets of Manhattan, despite wearing light clothing, a short jeans and a blouse pink spaghetti-strap Mary Zaide she felt that she was beginning to sweat.

All mansions, at least she used to attend, were close because of the available land at the time.

She could have gone by bike to the ice cream shop, but walking gave her more time to think about what she would say to her brother, what she would do in the days ahead.

Then she saw, across the street, passing in front of the ice cream shop, Draco Malfoy. He was more beautiful than she ever could remember, a sudden chill ran her spine, she stopped walking.

He was following the street next to Blaise Zabini, couldn't deny he was also great, until they turned the corner and went out of her field of vision.

She slowly turned to walk across the street, watched the path that the blonde had taken. Of all, he should be the person with more anger at her. Like she had the choice...

She asked for a pistachio ice cream and waited for her brother to arrive.

XxXxX

Ronald Weasley had just entered the gate of the ice cream shop when he saw his sister sitting in one of the tables.

She was still amazing: Neither high nor low, with silky red hair had that fallen to the middle of her back, full lips and a body that anyone would die for. That was Ginevra Weasley.

- Ron! - She screamed upward toward him.

The redhead went to the table where she was and sat beside her.

- How are you Ginevra? - He asked seriously.

- God! Why such that formality? - She asked tucking a spoon full of ice cream in the mouth .- I'm Ginny, your sister, big head! Tell me, how are things?

- If you had at least sent a letter reminding that you have a family you would know it. - Responded the redhead, with a tone of voice above the normal.

- Ron...

- Why did you do it, Ginny? - Said, still seriously looking into the eyes.

- What? - Asked her, pretending she didin't understand the question.

- You disapeare, leave us without signs of life, and then reappears out of nowhere. And ask 'what'? - Asked a slightly irritated brother. - You don't even have a clue of things, right sis? - Said, with anger growing within him.

- It had to be that way Ronald. - she said, seriously.

- I love you Ginny, for me you'll always be that fantastic little girl you were. But if you still act irresponssably I will not stand by your side.- said the redhead, rising of the chair.

- I'm sorry Ron ..- whispered the redhead, almost crying.

- And If you go back to Hogwarts tomorrow ...- he said looking at her.- Well...Good luck.- he finished the sentence leaving the ice cream shop and a Weasley in tears behind.

XxXxX

- Hello dear! - Exclaimed in a cheerful tone that did not fit the context.

- Mother, close the curtain. - Complained the redhead pulling the blanket over her head. "I miss the hotels and their silent maids"

- Honey, you'll be late, today is the first day of school, you always loved the first day of class. - Molly kept a smile and pulled the blanket from her daughter.

- That was of course - Ginny sat in bed with a scowling face and scratched her head - before all your friends wanted your head on a silver platter.

- Do not be dramatic Ginervra.

- Ginny mother! I hate that awful name, please do not forget! - She said puffing and rising - I will go to the bathroom now.

- Do not take so long to be ready, the breakfast is already served. - And with that Ginny heard the bedroom door knocking.

The hot bath helped her calm down , but it seemed that a thousand butterflies were making a party in her stomach.

She didn't take a long choosing clothes session, had no head for it. She picked up a pair of Calvin Klein jeans, a white blouse with U-neckline, a pair of black boots without heels Miu Miu, grabbed one of those big black bags from Gucci and went down for coffee.

On the table just found her mother and discovered that she wasn't hungry.

- Honey, eat at least one crisp toast.

- I'm not hungry Mum ...

- Ginny dear, - said Molly holding the hand of her daughter - I know it may seem difficult, but they will understand one day. They will understand.

- How mom? - Responded the redhead in a whisper. - I can't even explain myself, if only I could speak ... - Continued looking at her mother, almost bagging.

- This was a deal Ginervra, you gave your word. - Her mother said seriously.

- Okay, I'll conform myself. - Sighed. - Gotta go, can't be late.

- Courage daughter, head up, nobody can do anything against you. - And that was when Molly gave one of her smiles that left the redhead a little better, a little.

XxXxX

- Good morning man!

Draco looked through his bathroom mirror seeing his best friend sitting on his bed.

- Don't you think is a bit early, Zabini?

- It's never too early for my dear friend Draco.- Spoke, as gallant as always. Draco rolled his eyes before the other continued.- So how are you?

- Like every morning Blaise, what a stupid question.

- You got me, I say ... if she comes back today, to school, you know...

- It will be like she never existed Blaise - said the blond, staring his friend the first time that day - the same way she thought of us when she ran away.

XxXxX

- I need my Miu Miu blouse! - Nicole screamed hysterically

- But Nic, that's a very low-cut blouse, can't let you get into school that way! - Complained Yasmin already ready.

- If that redhead bitch come back to the same school, I have to draw more attention than her. - Replied the brunette

- I think you need more than that, from what I remember she is very beautiful.- Giovanna murmured.

The other two looked at the third, incredulous.

- Shut up Giovanna! - Spoke in chorus.

XxXxX

Butterflies, thousands of butterflies in her stomach.

Ginevra was across the street, facing the entrance of the school. Nobody seemed to have noticed her presence yet.

Immersed in thought didn't realize that someone was approaching.

- Good morning beautiful. - Spoke a stunning boy, his defined muscles were apparent even beneath the Lacoste polo shirt, the green eyes would drive any girl crazy.

It was good to hear that voice, Ginny hugged him.

- Cedric! I missed you!

- Had been only one week redhead. - Spoke the boy, looking deep into her eyes.

- It seemed so long ...- said the girl, smiling.

Who saw the scene from outside, never think that those two were attached friends, two people who met at crucial moments, and created a strong bond.

- Now I'm here, you no longer need to stay behind a car hiding.

- Hey! I wasn't hiding!- Cedric looked at her incredulously - perhaps just a bit ... but it's scary! I mean, everyone will be talking, watching me, they can be cruel Cedric, I know because I've been that way.

- So no one is better than you to meet them, someone who has done all that much worse right? You know what they will talk Gin. And then I'm here, you don't need anyone else. - And gave a smile that showed all his teeth to the redhead, who gave him one back.

And so, hand in hand the two crossed the street and passed through the gates that surrounded the campus of Hogwarts East High. Was instantaneous after the first student in a domino effect as realized everyone was looking at the redhead and the stunning boy at her side.

It was as if she were a freak, everyone looked and talked and suddenly several cellphones noises were heard, she was the center of attention.

- I warned you'd need luck. - Ron Weasley spoke through her and then moved on.

**Spotted: G. hands intertwined with a mysterious boy. And most important of all: back to Hogwarts East High.**

Beware girls, Hurricane Red is back.

You know you love me,

xoxo Gossip Girl


End file.
